Let The Good Times Roll
by xbrokenxinside
Summary: Randy Orton and others adjust to high school. Rated M for language and future chapters. Chapter 6 up!
1. Busty Cops

Let the Good Times Roll

High School Fic. Randy Orton adjusts to high school life. Rated M for language and future chapters for now.

(A/N: Any similiarities to other high school fics is pure coincidental. If you see something really similar, tell me. Ill change it. Also, what pairings would you like? M/M, F/F, M/F...Rating will be changed from T to M for future chapters..)

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock went off and Randy Orton slapped it. Summer was over. The early September sun blared in his room and he pulled the covers over his head. Orton had it good. His family wasn't dirt poor, they weren't filthy rich, but he had it good. Damn good. His dad was the owner of Dodge, the famous car company. While has was only 15, he had an already purchased Lexus for his 16th birthday net year.

He got out of bed and threw on a pair of khaki shorts. He pulled out a G-Unit shirt and walked downstairs, grabbing his shoes.He sat down at the kitchen table and stretched his aching body. Yesterday, his best friend John Cena, pushed him down the long, spiral staircase, leaving Orton sprawled out at the bottom, in agony.

Orton stretched again and threw on his shirt and some deodorant. He sprayed himself with Axe and left for the bus stop. He walked halfway down the block, to the bus stop. _What rich boy takes the bus to a mediocre school? _He thought. He saw the bus approaching. _Stuck on a cold bus, with a bunch of stupid, poor people going to a poor school. _The bus stopped in front of him and he stepped on. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

He walked past all his former friends from 8th grade. Ashley Massaro, Trish Stratus and Mickie James were the plastic bitches, who'd give you head if you scratched yourself. He passed by Mick Foley and Al Snow, the weird ones. He finally saw John Cena, Dave Batista and Adam Copeland in the back. He rushed over to them and the jocks sat down.

"Yo, sup man?" Cena asked and the two shook hands.

"Nothin'. Stupid ass bus is gona scuff up ma sneakers." Orton said.

"Oh, more bitching from the rich boy. Shut up, Orton." The way bigger Dave said. Dave was huge for his age. He sees more of the gym then he does of his house. The man is easily 250 pounds of solid muscle. He was near six feet tall. He was the biggest kid in the graduating class of 2007. While Adam worked out, he was almost the smallest, but that position went to Oscar. Surprisingly enough, Oscar got the most ladies and is now expecting his first child.

John and Randy have been best friends since 1st grade. They've gone through everything together, from sharing crayons in 2nd grade and then in 8th grade, drinking alcohol for the first time. John and Randy were exactly the same size, in weight and height. They were considered the jocks, or studs, of 8th grade and now 9th. They were even man-whores. While, they were both virgins, they have done sexual stuff with girls, more times the Plastics then not, and kissed even more.

The bus pulled up to OVHS, or Ohio Valley High School. They all piled out of the bus. The class of 2011, nervous to go inside. Orton and Cena pushed by everyone.

"Come on, bitches. Don't be scared of no upperclassmen. I'll kick dey ass." Orton said.

Behind him, Ashley made a noise of disgust. Orton turned around and stared at her. "What are you looking at, asshole?"

"Who is you makin' noises at?" Orton said.

"Stop talking gangster! Your not cool and your not hot!" Trish said.

"Haha, it didn't stop you from sucking..." John cut him off. "Ha, your lucky I ain't want people to know you'll slob they knob before you start freshmen year!"

Trish slapped Orton across the face and walked toward the school as everyone started to hoot in agreement. Randy's ex-girlfriend, Candice Michelle, walked up to him.

"Oh my god. That was...well deserved and well coming." Candice said, using a sense of intelligence no one would expect from her. "She missed a cheek." Candice hauled off and slapped Orton on the other side of the face and followed her friends into the building.

"This is gonna be a fun day." Orton said and walked into school building.

1ST PERIOD

Orton and Cena walked into 1st period Honors World History. The teacher was a big man, with long black hair. He was about 7 foot tall and muscular, with tattoos up and down each arm and one that dominantly says, "SARA" on his neck.

"Come in and sit down. I'd advise you to not sit near someone you know will give you a hard time and you'll goof off with because your ass will be out of here faster then you can say Hammurabi." The man said.

Cena sniggered and looked around the room. Amy Dumas and Michelle McCool were the only other people he knew, besides Orton.

"I'm Mr. Calloway. I will NOT take gum chewing, unnecessary laughing, jokes, Sidekicks, cell phones, iPods, candy, chips, dip, nothing. Break my rules once and I'll be sure to have your ass out Honors History." The teacher said.

"Now, I'm going to call you up one by one. Come get a textbook, give me the number, sit down and shut up." Calloway said.

"Randall Keith Orton." Calloway said and Cena stifled a laugh. _Of course. Say my full name. I'll never get any ass. _Orton picked up a textbook gave Mr. Calloway the number and sat down.

"John Felix Anthony Cena." _Damn, if I thought MY name was bad...I don't have Felix in my name at least. _Cena got to his feet and grabbed a textbook, gave the number to Calloway and sat down.

After thirty-five agonizing minutes of History, the bell rang and Orton and Cena headed off for their second period. Art, with Mr. McMahon.

Cena and Orton couldn't find room 115 A. They saw Torrie Wilson and yelled her name. Torrie turned around, making sure to flip her hair a little extra. "Do you know where 115 A is?" Cena asked.

"Um...yeah, my 1st period was there, coincidentally. Go straight down this hallway, up the stairs on the left, make a right and two thirds down the hallway, there's your room." Torrie said with a smile. Cena and Orton nodded their head in thanks and hurried off to find Mr. McMahon's room.

"Which staircase? Down, left or right?" Orton asked.

"I think she said right." Cena said.

Orton went up the right steps, followed by Cena. They took a left and saw a lone door, about halfway down the hallway. They ran to it and saw it labeled "Janitor Closet."

"Maybe she didn't say right..." Cena said.

Orton shook his head and walked down the hallway, back to the steps and wound up back and the intersection with the three staircases. They took the left one this time and took a right. They saw that the doors were labeled "A". They found 115 A and hurried in.

"And essentially, the key to...hello there." The old man, who was apparently the teacher, said as Orton and Cena rushed in. "Late, I presume?"

Cena blushed and nodded his head. "Do you think 1 or 3 detentions is suitable for lateness?" the teacher asked.

"Detention? We're only like a minute late!" Orton said.

"Sir, your FIFTEEN minutes late." The teacher said. "Take a seat. I'll let you off the hook, for today. I'm Mr. McMahon and I'm your art teacher." The teacher said, as Orton and Cena took a seat, Orton in front of Trish Stratus and Cena in front of some gothic-looking girl.

Cena turned around and looked at her. "Psst." The girl looked up. "Do you worship the devil?"

"Fuck you, asshole." The girl said and flipped him off.

"Psh, you'll want my sex later, girl." Cena said and turned around.

"I assume you two are Cena and Orton." Mr. McMahon said and the two boys nodded. He got the absentee slip and crossed off their names. "We we're talking about busts."

"Like boobs?" Cena said.

"No..not..." McMahon began but Cena cut him off.

"Oh damn cuz, I was watchin' Busty Cops and those girls...damn they had big busts." Cena said.

"No, Mr. Cena, not like boobs." McMahon said and Cena blushed. "As I was saying..."

20 Minutes later, the bell rang and Cena and Orton left the classroom and went their separate ways. "Im gonna see you at lunch, bro." Cena said as Orton walked down the hallway. At lunchtime, Adam, Cena, Batista, Orton and Paul all sat around, laughing.

"Dude, that was so funny. In art class, John talks about Busty Cops." Randy said.

"You talked about your favorite..porn..in art class?" Dave asked, laughing.

"Dude, he said busts. So I thought of tits." John said.

Adam bust out laughing and spit his soda on the ground.

"I got a number." Orton said.

"Who's?!" Cena asked.

"Kelly Kelly's. Or at least that's what her nickname is. I hear she likes to be naked." Orton said.

"DUDE, she has my 3rd period. She's fine." Adam said.

"Oh shit, here she comes." Orton said as Kelly came skipping over.

"Hey Randy." she said.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Nothing...I got my dad's car. I always sneak it...wanna go for a ride?" Kelly said.

"I should be the one asking that." Orton said.

Orton stood up and Kelly and Orton walked out to go have some fun.

End of chapter 1

A/N: Meh, bad starting chapter. I wanna get a feel of this. Gimme your feedback, on suggestions and couples ASAP so I can continue:


	2. Megan

Let the Good Times Roll

(A/N: I'm gonna throw in some celebrities too, but their obviously not celebrities in this!)

Chapter 2

Kelly and Randy Orton walked to Kelly's dad's car. Kelly told Randy to get in and Orton obeyed her and Kelly walked away from the car, saying that she'll be right back. Randy sat there alone and turned on the radio. Mercy Drive's "Burn in my Light" was on.

"I can jam to this." Orton said and started snapping his fingers and swaying.

"Wow. Kid, stop." A voice said.

Orton screamed and turned around to see Candice Michelle in the back seat. Orton slapped her across the face, in fright.

Candice looked shocked and held her face. "Well, this has gotten off to a great start. Give me your phone."

Orton took out his Razr and handed it to her. She flipped it open. "Let's go through your pictures." Orton's eyes grew big.

"No no no!"

"Hmm, a picture of...what is that? Is that your...oh my god. I've seen enough. Exit pictures." Candice said, having seen Orton's man tool.

"Phonebook. You..don't have my number? Asshole." Candice said as she pressed numbers in. She shut Randy's phone and handed it back. "Give me a call sometime, babe." She leaned across the seat and kissed Randy on the lips. "Oh, and keep it in your pants, buddy."

Candice opened the car door and exited the car, and the school bell rang signifying the end of the school day. Randy sat in the car, waiting for the return of Kelly, aka Barbie Blank.

Randy rested his head back and started to doze off.

"MR. ORTON, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY CAR?!" A man's voice yelled from outside the car.

Orton jumped up, hitting his head on the roof of the car. He looked outside and saw Mr. Calloway. "Are you Kelly's dad?"

"I DON'T HAVE CHILDREN! WHY ARE YOU IN MY CAR?" Calloway bellowed. By this time, John, Adam and Dave had all gathered around, laughing.

Orton scrambled out of the car and Calloway threw his books into his car and chased after him. When he couldn't catch him he yelled "DETENTION!".

Orton ran past Kelly and stopped. "Kelly, what the fuck?"

"Sorry, asshole. I was never interested in you. I did it for Candice." Kelly said and walked away with Torrie Wilson.

"Ok! Well...you and Whorie Wilson go somewhere, okay?" Orton said.

Cena walked up to him and laughed. "Yo, Calloway is so mad."

"I'll fuck his shit up."

Cena looked around and saw Torrie. "Damn, yo. She is smokin'."

"She is..but your better then that."

"Dude, if your gonna confess your love to me...that's a different world." Cena said.

"No, what the fuck. I'm not gay, unlike Matt Striker or whatever he goes by." Orton said.

"_IT'S NOT OVER! I'LL TRY TO DO IT RIGHT THIS TIME AROUND! IT'S NOT OVER! CAUSE A PART OF ME IS DEAD AND IN THE GROUD!_" Orton's phone rang. _Since when do I have that ringtone? _He took out his Razr and saw it said "Candice".

"Great." He flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, dear."

"What was up with that whole Calloway car deal?" Orton asked.

"Eh, I want you back. So I asked Barbie to help me." Candice said.

"B-Barbie?"

"Kelly, sweetheart. Your so stupid sometimes...but yet your so hot." Candice said.

"Oh."

"Will you take me back?"

"Um...hold on." Orton put Michelle on hold. "John, Candice wants me back."

"Tap that. I'll get with Torrie then." John said, with a smile.

"Have fun with that. Get tested every so often." Randy said. Randy's history with Torrie has been a rocky one, to say the least. She gave him his first blowjob, and then went and blew Adam. After that, Randy has found it hard to be near her without wanting to kick her in the ovaries. Candice and Torrie were best friends, so if he did decide to hook up with Candice again, he'd have to deal with Torrie somehow. He didn't have to worry about Candice blowing Adam, like Torrie did, because he has been going out with Maryse for a little over two months now. Randy took Candice off of mute. "Yeah. I want you back."

"Really?! Wow. Okay I guess. I'm so happy. I might stop by tonight, or if not I'll just see you tomorrow in school. Oh and by the way...there is a party this weekend at my house. You remember the huge one near the lake? That one. That new girl Megan Fox, is gonna be there too. Bring Adam." _Oh no, this girl is NOT blowing Adam, too. _"...because Maryse is gonna be there, too. And bring John, Torrie said. All of us will leave this weekend...VERY happy."

"Haha, ok. I'll see you later, babe." Orton hung up and looked at John. "Torrie has requested you to be at the huge party this weekend."

John beamed. "No way."

"Dead up."

"Holy shit man. Dude, she makes me hard."

Orton's eyes grew big. "Wow. Well, Candice saw my dick."

John coughed. "When?"

"On my phone. I took a picture while jerking off, one day and forgot to delete it, after I sent it to some random bitch. They somehow got all over the internet, including the ones with the shorts covering me from that party last year..."

"Wow." was all John could say.

"I hate Mrs. Benjamin. Shelton's momma. She teaches Algebra." Orton said, with a random comment.

"Oh the big lady?"

"Yeah. Her husband probably rolls her in flour and looks for the wet spot to have sex with her." Orton said.

Cena bust out laughing. "I have to pee! Let's go home!"

Cena took off running to the bus stop. He didn't have to wait long as the bus pulled up seconds later. They rushed to the back of the bus and started to joke around.

"Who is Megan Fox?" Orton asked.

"I dunno, never heard of her...why?" Cena responded as Adam, Maryse and Dave came onto the bus.

Adam sat next to Randy, and Maryse sat on top of him. Dave sat next to John. It was silent until Dave farted. The five of them bust out laughing and then Maryse and Adam started making out. Randy scooted over near John and Adam pinned Maryse to the chair and Maryse started moaning Adam's name.

A little boy turned around and stared at them as Adam started feeling up Maryse. "Mommy what is that?"

The boy's mom turned around and turned her head in disgust. "He's trying to make her happy."

"Can I make a girl happy like that?" The boy asked.

"Not until your 30, son." The mom responded.

Randy and John's stop came and they got off, leaving Dave, Maryse and Adam there.

"That...was scary. I thought it woulda been weird to get with her in front of us...but he was sporting wood! I was scared she was gonna blow him or something right there." Randy said.

"Dave had wood from watching it." John said.

"Ew." Randy said.

"Yo, I'll see you in 1st period, tomorrow. I'm going to bed." John said. The two hugged in a manly way and they went in their houses.

In the morning, Randy's alarm clock went off, and he jumped up and fell off the bed.

"Oh, fuck." Randy said, laying on the floor. He got up and went into the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He moaned as the warm water hit his still aching body and his morning wood. Randy soaped up his body and then washed it off, then he shampooed his hair and washed that. He turned off the water and stepped out, drying himself off. His phone loudly beeped, signifying a text message. He flipped his phone open and saw it was from Candice.

From: CANDiCE

Body: Heyy babeee. Todayy I wantt u to meet megan, cuase im sure youu havent yet. Im surprised causee yourrr a hornball and shess hotttttttt. Haha, ill seeee u laterrr :D xoxo, candicee.

Randy shut his phone. _Megan...and she's hot? I'm gonna have to look out for her. _

Randy threw on socks and a wife beater and boxers. He threw on basketball shorts and a American Eagle t-shirt. He put deodorant on and sprayed himself with Aqua di Gio. He left the house and saw John exiting his house.

Randy and John were very similar. They both had massive amounts of money, they just wouldn't consider themselves rich. They thought they could have more money. John's mom, Nancy, came out of the door.

"Boys, do you want a ride?" Nancy asked.

Nancy drove a Hummer H3 and nothing would be better then showing up in school in a nice ass car. "Sure." The boys got into the car and Nancy got in. She started the car and drove the 15 minutes to school. John and Randy got out. Candice was there waiting.

"Hey Randy!" She said.

Randy looked around and saw Torrie and another girl, with black hair, with her back to them.

"Sup?"

"Megan! Come meet Randy."

Randy and Candice walked over to the girl. She stood up and looked at Randy. Randy was in awe. _This is bad. This is VERY bad. She's fucking HOT. _

"Hi. I'm Megan Fox. It's very nice to meet you." she said.

"I'm Randy Morton...Orton, sorry." Orton said, and blushed.

Megan had black hair and blue eyes and a very tight body. Orton's eyes traveled up and down Megan's body and finally back up to her face. She winked at him and walked away. _Maybe this can be good._

End of chapter 2

A/N: eh. I think Megan is hot and I'm a girl, so im gonna include her. If you don't like it...she can move away or something. Lol. Review pleaseeee!


	3. Catfight

Let the Good Times Roll

Chapter 3

Megan leaned over and picked up her pencil and stuffed it in her pocket.

"It's nice to meet you, once again." Megan said with a smile.

Candice grabbed Randy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "She's new. She moved here over the summer, and she's so cool. She lives like 5 blocks away from you." she whispered.

Everyone turned their heads to a fight, across the parking lot.

"Bitch, I'm from 54th and Crenshaw! Do you know who I am? This is my pen!" the one girl said.

"That is Saaphyri. She's new." Candice said.

The girl, Saaphyri, jumped on the other girl and started slamming her head into the ground, until they were finally broken up.

"That...was strange." Megan said.

The school bell rang and it turned out Megan and Randy had the same first period. They walked there, with John. They walked in, with Mr. Calloway there. He gave Orton a dirty look and Megan, Randy and John sat near each other. Orton glanced around the room and saw that Saaphyri girl was here. He silently laughed to himself.

_Thank God it's Friday. _Randy thought. He waited for the bell and it finally rang, at the end of the day.

Megan walked up to Randy, outside, with Candice. "Hey, Randy."

Candice and Randy looked up and Randy's eyes grew big. "Hello, Megan."

"Hey, bitch." Candice said with a smile.

"Whore. Um, guys...are you going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, it's at my house. Walk over, it's just gonna be a little gathering." Candice said. "Torrie and John, me and Randy, Adam and Maryse and you and Dave. Maybe some others."

"Okay. Well I'll see you guys later tonight." Megan said and walked away.

"I hate to see her leave...but I love to watch her go." Randy said, staring at Megan's ass.

"Ew, crumb." Candice said and walked away.

"CANDICE!" Orton called after her.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." Candice said and got into her dad's car and he drove away.

Orton met up with John and Dave and walked to the bus stop, where Megan was. Randy walked up to her. "Hey."

"Hey, ba...Randy." Megan said.

"Where are you going?"

"Home?" Megan said.

"Haha. I presume you live...where?"

"25 Darby Lane."

"Your kidding! I'm 12 Darby Lane. And Candice is 15!" Orton said.

"And John is 13." John added.

The bus pulled up. "You know, we always have this thing come right when we get here." Dave said.

Megan, John, Randy and Dave got on the bus. It was empty except for two sophomores. The jokers of the school. Paul Levesque and Michael Hickenbottom, known as Hunter and Shawn.

"Yeah, I know. McMahon has his ass so far up Paul Wight's ass. What a kiss up." Paul said.

"He is. I just wanna...like...cover him in poop!" Shawn said.

"Or maybe we should make the back of his car fall off. He likes cock." Paul said.

"Oh? Okay." Shawn said.

Megan sat down right next to Randy and put her head on his shoulder. Orton looked down.

"Sorry, I'm tired." Megan said, not picking her head up, feeling Randy's eyes on her. Orton looked away and the bus stopped.

"Oh, Randy, I hope your on this! I forgot to tell you...what the fuck?" Candice said walking in the bus, and seeing Megan with her head on Orton's shoulder. Orton quicky jumped up, causing Megan to fall into the seat.

"Candice! Hey!" Orton said.

"Never mind, Orton." Candice said and stepped off the bus. Orton cursed under his breath and chased after her, but she drove away in the car. Orton went to get back on the bus, but the doors shut and the bus drove away. Orton held his head. He forgot his school bag on the school bus. He saw it stopped down the block. He set off in a run. The bus started to pull away and Orton broke into a sprint. He slapped on the door, and the bus driver opened the door. Unfortunately, it swung open and smacked him in the face, knocking him down and out.

Megan stood up and told the driver to stop the car. She ran out and saw Randy laying there, his nose bloody. She gasped and ran to his side. She bent over and gave him CPR, which was unneeded.

"I'm up. It just burns."

"Oh. Haha." Megan said and helped Randy to his feet. They got back on the bus and Orton sat down. Dave was hysterical, along with John. Torrie was on the bus, too and gave Randy some napkins, because he's dating her best friend. She smiled at John, who winked back. Torrie blushed and skipped to the back, with Maria.

Megan held the napkins up to Randy's nose. The bleeding stopped and everyone got off the bus.

Later that night, Orton's nose had been fixed and the swelling had gone down. He dressed for the party. He looked like something out of an Abercrombie advertisement. He walked downstairs and there was a knock on his door. He opened it and it was John, Torrie, Adam and Maryse.

"Ready?" They asked. Randy shut the door and walked out. They walked down the block and found Candice's house. They walked in and Candice ran in and kissed Randy fully on the mouth.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Candice said, already half drunk.

The party got on and Randy danced with Candice half the night until she crashed on the couch. Randy walked around and found Megan.

"Hey, Meg." Randy said and sat down next to her. Megan looked up from her conversation with Stacy, her old friend that transferred out to pursue a career in dance.

"Hey." Randy could tell she was drunk.

Randy got up to walk away but Megan pulled him down. Randy's eyes scanned the room and he saw John and Torrie grinding on the dance floor. He smiled to himself as John went in for a kiss and Torrie accepted. He turned around and looked at Megan who shooed Stacy away.

"Take a walk?" Megan asked.

Megan stood up and Orton followed. Candice noticed it, and stealthily followed.

Megan and Orton walked and Megan grabbed Orton's hand and kept walking. Megan leaned her head on Randy's shoulder and Candice felt herself growing hot.

"Where are we going?" Orton asked.

"I wanna go home. So your walking me there." Megan responded, with a smile.

Candice mocked her, behind her back. They arrived at 25 Darby Lane. Orton turned and looked at Megan, who by now was swaying and singing, "Big Girls Don't Cry". Orton shook his head and Megan started to fall. Orton reached down and grabbed her, before she hit the ground. Megan looked grateful and leaned up and kissed Randy on the lips. Megan stood to her feet. Candice rushed by Randy, turned Megan around and slapped her.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, bitch." Candice said as Megan held her face.

"He's obviously interested in me!" Megan said.

Candice went to slap Megan, but Megan grabbed her arm and slapped her! Candice tackled her and the two girls rolled around, pulling hair and trying to slap the other. Megan got in a punch to the face and Candice shrieked and punched Megan back. Randy pulled Candice off and held her back as Megan got to her feet. She shoved Randy to the side and tackled Candice again! She drove Candice's head into the ground and Randy pulled her off and ran her to her door. He set her on the porch and told her to go inside.

Megan opened her door and slammed it shut. Randy walked down to where Candice was standing. "That went well. We should try that again, some other time...yeah?"

Candice hauled off and slapped him. "You stupid mother fucker. Pick. Me or her. And I want a fucking decision...tomorrow." Candice said and walked off.

This was gonna be bad.

End of Chapter 3!

A/N: Kinda short, but I got the point across. Who should Randy choose? Should he go gay? What? Ideas, on how you want this story to go!


	4. Mickie?

Let the Good Times Roll

Chapter 4

It was Monday. Candice had given Orton til the end of the school day to make his decision. He stretched his body and got to his feet.

He looked in the mirror. As expected, Orton's nose was swollen, after getting hit with the bus door on Friday. He relieved the days in his head.

_Megan had been playing with his mind, since Friday. She had rested her head on his shoulder and then...kissed him. Candice had lunged at her and the two went at it, like something out of UFC. Orton finally separated the two and Candice gave him two options. "Me or her." This was harder then he thought. He went back through the party and saw John and Amy, two of the most unlikely people ever, very close. That was strange. Torrie was with Dave, and Adam was with Maryse. The man they call the Miz, was with Leyla and the new boy, Cody Rhodes, was with Ashley. He walked out the door, and went home. Candice sent him a text message, saying, "you have until Monday."_

_If things couldn't get worse, it appears as if he is the only single one, now. He had apparently broken up with Candice. John now dates Amy, Torrie dates Dave, Cody talks to but doesn't go out with Ashley, Mike dates Leyla and Adam dates Maryse. Randy had either three options. Candice, Megan or neither. It was time to make that decision._

Orton walked out of his house, and ran directly into Megan.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Oh...I-I um...I-I gotta g-go to the um bus s-stop. T-taking the l-long way!" Orton said and ran down his steps. Luckily, the bus was there and he got on. Megan didn't get on. She watched the bus pull away. She wondered what had gotten into Randy in the past few days.

Randy got to school, and ran up to John.

"John, if you can tear yourself away from Amy from two minutes, this is life or death!" Randy said.

"Or." John said, and went back to talking to Amy.

Randy turned Cena around and slapped him. "Pull it together man!"

John turned away from Amy. "Yes?"

"Talk! Now!"

John turned to Amy. "God, I'm sorry. Be right back."

"This better be good, Orton." John said.

"I need your help."

"If this ends with me donating one of my organs for a science experiment...I have Amy to go back to." Cena said.

"No. No dismemberment or organ donations, today. Okay, so if Candice came up to you, and said pick between me and Megan...what would you do?" Orton said.

"Threesome?"

"That would go over as well as me like superkicking my grandma." Orton said.

"Uh, okay. All joking on the side. Megan is hot as shit. But, so is Candice. Wait, is this a real life situation?" Cena said and Orton broke eye contact. "Dude, Candice def told you to pick. What the fuck happened?"

"Nothing. Just a cat fight in the middle of the street, me getting slapped and Megan kissing me. But other then that, nothing worth mentioning." Orton said, with a shrug.

"Oh my...fuck me!" Cena said.

"F-fuck...what?!" Orton said, backing away.

"Figure of speech."

"Oh."

An awkward silence. "So, you just wanna kiss and get it over with?" Cena asked with a devilish smile.

"No. I need to make a decision!" Orton said and he looked out the window. He threw himself against it as he saw Candice getting out of her dad's car. "FUCK! She's here!"

"Excuse me guys. I need to be in that class." a voice said. Cena and Orton moved away as one of their 8th grade classmates, Mickie James, walked by.

_Since when did Mickie have boobs? Since when was Mickie hot?!_ Orton thought.

"Hello, Mickie." Orton said with a smile. It was everyone's knowledge, except Orton's, that Mickie had always been interested in him. It was all the stages of obsession. The stalking from afar, the mural in the bedroom closet, the blocked number calls to hear his voice and trying to build a Randy of her own in her room. She was a psycho...but at least she was a hot psycho.

"HI RANDY!" Mickie said, a little too excited. Orton took a step back, to avoid her flailing arms. "HOW ARE YOU?"

"I'm...good?" Orton said, rubbing his ears. His phone beeped, signifying a text message. He picked it up. It was from Candice.

"I'm here. Where are you?" it said.

Several thoughts ran through his head. _Should I ignore it? Should I fake my death? Or maybe I should move to Canada. OH CANADA!_

He went to type something when suddenly, Candice turned the corner, staring evilly at him. "Have you made your decision?"

Candice slowly approached him. John backed off with Amy, watching from a safe distance. Megan came up the same corner. "Decide." Candice ordered.

"Um..okay. I can do this. I choose..." Orton looked around. He grabbed Mickie. "...Mickie!"

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Mickie? Haha! A little different. How you want it to go? Keep randy/mickie? Randy/ megan? Randy/ who?


	5. Damn You, Linda McMahon

Let the Good Times Roll

(A/N: I prefer John/Torrie...and that pregnancy doesn't sound half bad. Stay tuned! And I've updated the main characters!

Boys- Cena, Orton, Cody Rhodes, Dave, Adam, The Miz and John Morrison (you'll be introduced to everyone I havent really talked about next chapter, guys.)

Girls- Megan, Candice, Carrie (she'll be in there later...but with a different persona), Torrie, Mickie, Maryse, Ashley, Melina and Saaphyri.

Chapter 5-

_From Mickie's POV_

What the fuck just happened? All I wanted to do was go to Algebra. Now, I have the two girls in one of the most famous fights in OVHS history, staring at me, like they wanna rip my head off. Don't get me wrong, I'm overjoyed Randy picked me, but I don't wanna die because of it. I look around and see John and Amy. Amy seems more interested in the drama unfolding in front of her, then her supposed boyfriend. Who would even go for AMY? She's slept with the football, hockey, lacrosse, and baseball team and school just started a week ago.

"That?" Candice said. 'That' will kick your ass, sweetheart.

"Y-yeah! Mickie!" Orton said.

"Wow." Megan said. "I thought we had something, Randy."

"Shut up before I give you a knuckle sandwich!" I said. That was smart.

"I'd like that with a side of 'shut the fuck up and mind your own business'" Candice said. She's mean.

"Why her?" Candice said. Yes, why me?

Randy didn't have an answer. I start to grow red in the face, from embarassement. This went from very good, to bad to worse. Someone should give Candice a vibrator to shut her up and make her happy.

The principal, Linda McMahon, came up the steps and saw her. "Hey, guys. The talent show is this Friday. We're looking for acts. Is anyone intrested?" I saw John, Randy and Mike, who had just come up the steps, exchange looks.

"Well...what are you looking for?" the Miz asked.

"Singing, I guess." Linda said.

"How many songs?"

"5."

"5? Wow, that can be fun. John? Mike? Wanna do it?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." John said.

"Me too." the Miz said.

I looked at Linda. She was beaming. "Come with me please."

Randy let go of me and walked away, with John and Mike. Wait. They left without giving us an explanation on what's going on.

Damn that Linda McMahon.

**Candice Michelle's POV**

Ha. Mickie? What the fuck? She looks like something out of a cereal box. She has these ridiculous looking pants on. Hun, disco died in the 80s. Did I mention she is OBSESSED with Randy? There have been very nasty rumors about her...but I have NO idea who could of started them. They include...Mickie using a vibrator on herself after seeing Randy shirtless, her being a lesbian, having a shrine dedicated to Randy...oh wait. That one's true.

Okay, back to the situation at hand. Where the fuck did Randy just go? I'm so close to giving up on this boy, you have no clue. Ugh, fuck it. The bell just rang for class.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Blahh. Don't hate me for the short chapter. I've having writers block, but I have some good ideas for the talent show. And no, Carrie won't take place in it. Haha. Any ideas for the songs Miz, John and Randy should sing? I need 5. I'm thinking of "Thanks for the Memories", "You Give Love a Bad Name" and "Iris" ? Also, Candice singing "U + Ur Hand" Haha. I was thinking of Mickie singing, "Do I Creep You Out" by Weird Al, too. Okay, so this is in your hands. 5 songs for the boys, 2 for Mickie and 2 for Candice. Thanks..oh yeah and thank you so much for all the nice reviews! Blah...nice, long chapter coming your way as soon as the songs are picked out. If you's wanna talk and find out information on new stories I'm working on and further plans for this story, hit me up on AIM. I'd love to hear from you guys. badbadname x . Thats my screen name.**


	6. Author's Note

Okay, this doesn't really count as a chapter.

But...here are the songs so far!

Candice: Jumpin' Jumpin' by Destiny's Child (duet with Torrie), Alone by Heart (duet with Amy), Not Ur Girl by Katharine McPhee, Never Again by Kelly Clarkson and Unfaithful by Rihanna(A/N: don't like any...tell me! I'll make changes...same goes for everyone else)

Amy: Alone by Heart (duet with Candice), Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne and Everybody's Fool and My Immortal by Evanescence

Ashley, Trish and Mickie: Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls and Wannabe by Spice Girls

Megan: Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson

John Cena (alone): Lips of an Angel by Hinder and What Goes Around by Justin Timberlake

Randy Orton and Mickie James (duet): Cinderella by Rihanna and Chris Brown and Rehab by Amy Winehouse and Jay-Z

John, Randy, Miz, and Cody Rhodes: Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy, Build Me Up Buttercup (LOL), It's Not Over by Daughtry, I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith and You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi

Randy Orton and Megan: Secret Lovers

Randy: Missing You by Tyler Hilton

All Girls Finale: Don't Leave Me This Way- Thelma Houston

All Boys Finale: Joy to the World by Three Dog Night (ROFL)


	7. School Concert

here are the songs so far!

Candice: Alone by Heart (duet with Amy), Not Ur Girl by Katharine McPhee, Never Again by Kelly Clarkson and(A/N: I decided to leave out Unfaithful and Jumpin Jumpin')

Amy: Alone by Heart (duet with Candice), Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne and Everybody's Fool and My Immortal by Evanescence

Ashley, Trish and Mickie: Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls and Wannabe by Spice Girls

Megan: Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson

John Cena (alone): Lips of an Angel by Hinder(A/N: JT got the boot, too. Sorry guys.)

Randy Orton and Mickie James and Megan Fox (duet): Cinderella by Rihanna and Chris Brown (Megan) and Rehab by Amy Winehouse and Jay-Z (Mickie)

John, Randy, Miz, and Cody Rhodes: Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy, Build Me Up Buttercup , It's Not Over by Daughtry, I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith and You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi

Randy Orton and Megan and John Cena and Torrie Wilson: Secret Lovers

Torrie: Missing You by Tyler Hilton (song to John)

Randy Orton: I'll Be by Edwin McCain

All Girls Finale: Don't Leave Me This Way- Thelma Houston

All Boys Finale: Joy to the World by Three Dog Night

**Chapter 6- Concert Night**

Everyone had been practicing for nearly a week. It's Sunday night, which means it's been six days since that dirty hoe, Linda McMahon, roped them into doing this concert. JUST them. It's ridiculous. Poor Megan has it the worst. She's up first, with her rendition of Ashlee Simpson's "Boyfriend". They were all backstage when Linda walked up to them.

"Hey guys. Good luck tonight. Megan, remember, your up first, sweetheart. The music will start playing when I step off the stage, and then your up. I'll be right back guys." Linda said and walked up the steps to the stage. She was handed a microphone.

"Hey guys and thank you for coming tonight. Tonight, we have our students performing some of the biggest hits from our age, live, tonight. First up, we have a song famous by a woman that lip synched. We can assure you that this girl won't lip synch. Ha. Ladies and gentlemen...performing Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson...Megan Fox!" Linda said.

The opening sounds of Boyfriend was heard and Megan cautiously stepped onto the stage.

"Whatcha been doin', whatcha been doin', whoa, whoa, haven't seen ya around. How ya been feelin', how ya been feelin', whoa, whoa, don't you bring me down. All that shit about me being with him, can't believe, all the lies that you told just to ease your own soul but I'm bigger then that, no, you don't have my back. No, no, ha, ha!"

"Hey how long till the music drowns you out? Don't put words up in my mouth. I didn't steal your boyfriend. Hey how long till you face what's going on, cause you really got it wrong. I didn't steal your boyfriend. Hey how long till you look at your own life, instead of looking into mine. I didn't steal your boyfriend. Hey how long till your leaving me alone cause you got somewhere to go. I didn't steal your boyfriend." The students were on there feet.

"Please stop tellin' all your friends, I'm getting sick of them always starin' at me like I took em from ya. What cha been doin'? Whatcha been doin'? Whoa, whoa, haven't seen ya round. How ya been feelin'? How ya been feelin'? Whoa, whoa, don't you bring me down. All the shit about me, being with him, can't believe all the lies that you told just to ease your own soul but I'm bigger then that, no, you don't have my back. No, no, ha!"

"Hey how long till the music drowns you out? Don't put words up in my mouth. I didn't steal your boyfriend. Hey how long till you face what's going on, cause you really got it wrong? I didn't steal your boyfriend. Hey how long till you look at your own life, instead of looking into mine? I didn't steal your boyfriend. Hey how long till your leaving me alone? Don't you got somewhere to go?. I didn't steal your boyfriend."

"Please stop tellin' all your friends, I'm getting sick of them always starin' at me like I took em from ya. Hey how long till the music drowns you out? Don't put words up in my mouth. I didn't steal your boyfriend. Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha. Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend!" The song ended and the students erupted into applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen...John Cena, Randy Orton, and Torrie Wilson!"

The other three came out and "Secret Lovers" started playing.

"Here we are, the two of us together." Megan sang first.

"Taking this crazy chance to be all alone. We both know, that we should not be together, cause if we're found out, it could mess up, both our happy homes." Torrie sand.

"I hate to think about us, all we've done together." John sang.

"Cause soon as I look at you, it'll show on my face. Yeah." Randy sang.

"Lettin' them know that we've been loving each other. We can't let em know. No, no, no. We can't leave a trace." John said.

"Sittin' at home, I do nothing all day, but think about you and hope that your okay." Megan said.

"Hopin' you'll call, before anyone gets home. I wait anxiously, alone, by the phone." Torrie sang.

"How could something so wrong be so right?" Randy sang.

"I wish we didn't have to keep our love out of sight. Yeah. And living two lives, just ain't easy at all." John sang

"But we gotta hang onto anything, or fall." Randy sang.

"Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are. Try so hard to hide the way we feel. Cause we both belong to someone else, but we can't let it go, cause what we feel is oh so real. So real, so real. You and me, are we fair? Is this cruel or do we care? Can they tell what's in our mind? Maybe they've had secret love all of the time?" all four of them sang.

"In the middle of making love, we notice the time. We both get nervous cause it's way after nine." John sang.

"Even though we hate it, we know it's time that we go we gotta be careful so that no one will know." Torrie sang.

"Secret lovers, yeah, that's we are. We shouldn't be together, but we can't let it go. Cause what we feel is oh so real. So real, so real, so real. So real!" The four of them sang to the close.

The strands of "Missing You" played and John, Randy and Megan left the stage, leaving Torrie there by herself.

"Every time I think of you, I always catch my breathe. I'm still standing here, and your miles away. And I wonder, why you left. And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart, tonight. I hear your name, in certain circles and it always makes me smile. I spend my time, thinking about you. And it's almost driving me wild. But it's my heart that's breaking, down this long distance line tonight."

"And I ain't missing you at all. Since you been gone away. I ain't missing you. No matter what I might say."

"There's a message in the wires and I'm sending you a signal tonight. You don't know how desperate I've become and it looks like I'm losing this fight. But it's my heat that's breaking down this long dusty road of mine."

"And I ain't missing you at all. Since you been gone away. I ain't missing you. No matter, what my friends say. And there's a message that I'm sending out. Like a telegraph, to your soul. But I can't bridge that distance, stop this heartache overload. I ain't missing you at all. Since you've been gone away. I ain't missing you. No matter, what my friends say, I ain't missing you at all. Since you been gone away. I ain't missing you. Yeah. No matter, what your friends say. Hey. Yeah, yeah. Yeah-yeah. I ain't missing you at all. Since you been gone away. I ain't missing you. No, and no matter what my friends say." Torrie ended her song to a standing ovation. Torrie walked off the stage and the next song started playing.

"Wannabe" by the Spice Girls hit and Ashley, Trish and Mickie came out to the stage.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I want a, I want a, I want a, I really, really, really want a zig a zig ah." Mickie sang, not entirely sure of the lyrics.

"If you want my future, forget my past." Mickie sang.

"If you want to get with me, better make it fast." Trish sang.

"Now, don't go wasting my precious time." Ashley sang.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I want a, I want a, I want a, I really, really, really want a zig a zig ah." Mickie sang again.

"If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wannabe my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is." All three of them sang.

"What you think about that? Now you know how I feel."

"Say you can handle my love. Are you for real?"

"I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try. If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye."

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I want a, I want a, I want a, I really, really, really want a zig a zig ah." Mickie sang.

"If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wannabe my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is." All three of them sang, again.

"So, here's the story from A to Z. You wanna get with me, you gotta listen careful. We got M in the place, that likes it in your..." The music stopped and switched to Don't Cha. Apparently it was a medley.

"Oh baby. Plastics. I know you like me. I know you do. That's why whenever I come around, she's all over you." Trish said.

"And I know you want it. It's easy to see. And in the back of your mind I know you should be fucking with me." Mickie said.

"Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me. Don't Cha. Don't Cha. Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me. Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me. Don't Cha. Don't Cha." All three sang.

"Fight the feeling. Leave it alone. Cause if it ain't love, it just ain't enough to leave a happy home. Let's it keep it friendly." Ashley said.

"You have to play fair. See I don't care. But I know she ain't gon want to share. Hmmm." Trish sang.

"Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Ohh. Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me. Like me. Don't Cha. Don't Cha baby, Don't Cha. All right, sing. Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me,raw. Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me. Don't Cha. Don't Cha." All three sang, this time.

"I know I'm on your mind, I'd know we'd have a good time. I'm your friend, I'm fun and I'm fine. I ain't lyin. Look at me. You ain't blind. I know I'm on your mind, I'd know we'd have a good time. I'm your friend, I'm fun and I'm fine. I ain't lyin'. Look at me. You ain't blind." All three sang.

"See, I know she loves you. I understand." Mickie sang.

"I'd probably be just as crazy about you, if you were my own man." Ashley sang.

"Maybe next lifetime. Possibly. Until then, old friend, your secret is safe with me." Trish sang.

"Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Ohh. Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me. Like me. Don't Cha. Don't Cha baby, Don't Cha. All right, sing. Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me,raw. Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me. Don't Cha. Don't Cha." All three sang and the music ended. The three women took a bow and walked away, off the stage.

"There will be a slight intermission for bathroom breaks now." Linda McMahon said.

Backstage, Amy was backstage. John walked by her, getting ready for his big part tonight. She gave him a look of loathing. He's back "in love" with Torrie. _I'd like to kick her ass, that Torrie girl. _Amy was up next. She had four songs and she was determine to outshine Torrie.

A couple minutes later, Linda McMahon came back on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce our next performer...singing My Immortal...Amy Dumas!"

"My Immortal" started playing and Amy came on the stage, with a black wig, very reminiscent of Amy Lee.

"I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase. When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years but still have hold of me. You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in mean." Amy sang, with all of her heart.

"These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase. When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years but still have hold of me. I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone. But though your still with me. I've been alone all along. When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years but still have hold of me." Amy sang and the song changed to "Everybody's Fool".

Amy bobbed her head to the fast sounds. "Perfect by nature. I come of self indulgence. Just what we all need, more lies about our world that never was never will be. Have you no shame, don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled. Look, here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder. Oh, how we love you. When your pretending. But now I know she never was and never will be. You don't know how you betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled. Without the mask, where will you hide. You can't find yourself, lost in your mind. I know the truth now. I know who you are. And I don't love you anymore. It never was and never will be. You don't know how you betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled. Never was and never will. Your not real and you can't save. And somehow now your everybody's fool."

The fast sounds changed to a ballad type.

"Your not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold and it feels like the end. There's no place to go, you know I won't give in. No, I won't give in. Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you say, nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So, keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

"So far away, I wish you were here. Before it's too late. This could all disappear. Before the doors close and it comes to an end. With you by my side I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah. Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you say, nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So, keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Hear me when I say, I believe. Nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly."

"Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you say, nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So, keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."

The music stopped and the fans slowly started to clap for her and then it turned into a standing ovation. "Candice Michelle!"

"Alone" started playing.

"I hear the ticking of a clock. I'm laying here the room's pitch dark." Candice sang.

"I wonder where you are tonight, no answer on the telephone." Amy sang.

"And the night goes by so very slow. Oh, I hope that it won't end alone." Candice sang, surprisingly rocking out and shedding her good girl image.

"Till now, I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone, how do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?" both ladies sang.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight. You don't know how long I have waited, and I was gonna tell you tonight." Candice sang.

"But the secret is still my own and my love for you is still unknown. Alone." Amy sang.

"Till now, I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone, how do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?" they both sang and joined hands. "How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone? Alone!"

"Alone!" Candice hit the long note.

The music stopped and Candice raised her mic. "The great, the one, the only...Amy Dumas!" Candice said and Amy bowed and left.

"Whew. Hello, guys! Are you guys ready to have some fun, tonight? My first song tonight, well second, is Never Again! This is dedicated to M and R, you know who you are." Candice said and rock music started playing.

"I hope the ring you gave to her, turns her finger green. I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me. I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you. Could your tell, by the flames that burned your words. I never read your letter, cause I know what'd you say. Give me that Sunday school answer. Try and make it all okay. Does it hurt? To know I'll never be there. Bet it sucks. See my face everywhere and you just ended like you did. I was the last to know, you knew, exactly what you were doing. Don't say, you simply lost your way. She may believe you, but I never will. Never again." Candice said, with surprising anger.

"If she really knows the truth, she deserves you. A trophy wife. Oh, how cute. Ignorance is bliss. When your day comes, and he's through with you. And he'll be through with you. He'll die together but alone. He wrote me in a letter. You couldn't say it right to my face. Forgive me that Sunday school answer. Repent yourself away. Does it hurt? To know I'll never be there. Bet it sucks. See my face everywhere and you just ended like you did. I was the last to know, you knew, exactly what you were doing. Don't say, you simply lost your way. They may believe you, but I never will. Never again."

"Never again will I hear you. Never again will I miss you. Never again will I fall to you. Never. Never again will I kiss you. Never again will I want to. Never again will I love you. Never!!!!!" Candice said, screaming with anger.

Does it hurt? To know I'll never be there. Bet it sucks. See my face everywhere and you just ended like you did. I was the last to know, you knew, exactly what you were doing. Don't say, you simply lost your way. They may believe you, but I never will. I never will. I never will. Never again." Candice said and slammed the mic down.

Candice picked up, her now broken mic and asked for a new one. Linda looked like she was going to have a stroke when she gave her a new one. The first few notes of "Not Ur Girl" started playing and Candice got into the mood.

"From the first time I saw you, I thought that we'd be cool, but I overestimated us boy. Cause we started out as friends. And I thought that'd never end. Even when we turned into more. And we moved into the fast lane. Oh, we just collided in the fast lane. And even though we tried it, we got no place. And there's no going back for us, not no way. I think it's time we set things straight. Cause I'm not ur girl. Don't get confused cause you see me looking at you. No baby, I'm not ur girl. And I'm not leaving with you, just because you asked me to. I know you want me, but it's just to late. Don't try and stop me or get in my way."

"Don't you look at me like that. It don't matter how you act. Me and you are now in the past. And when I see you walking by. Don't be surprised if I say hi. But it won't be more then just that. Not moving into the fast lane. Oh, we just collided in the fast lane. And even though we tried it, we got no place. And there's no going back for us, not no way. I think it's time we set things straight. Cause I'm not ur girl. Don't get confused cause you see me looking at you. No baby, I'm not ur girl. And I'm not leaving with you, just because you asked me to. I know you want me, but it's just to late. Don't try and stop me or get in my way. I know you want me, but it's just to late. Don't try or stop me or get in my way."

"You should of thought about the way that you treated me. You should of thought about the things that you said to me. I should of walked away the first time that I saw your face. Was so distracted, nearly lost it in the fast lane. I'm not ur girl. Don't get confused cause you see me looking at you. No baby, I'm not ur girl. And I'm not leaving with you, just because you asked me to. I know you want me, but it's just to late. Don't try and stop me or get in my way. I know you want me, but it's just to late. Don't try or stop me or get in my way. Don't you try and get in my way." Candice sang and then dropped another mic, but it didn't break.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..Randy Orton." Candice said, with the enthusiasm of a dead cat. She walked off the stage the other way as Randy got onto the stage. He grabbed the mic Candice dropped.

"I'm not really sure if I can top that. She was like possessed. Whoa. Haha, well I'm gonna be singing a song that's kind of popular, but back in 1999. It's called 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. You'll know it once you hear it." Orton said.

"I'll Be" started playing from the band.

"The strands in your eyes. Their color, their wonderful. Stop me and steal my breath. Emeralds for mountains, thrustholds of skies, never revealing their depth. Tell me, that we belong together. Dress it with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows, of heartache that hang from a bow. And I'll be, your crying shoulder. I'll be a love suicide! I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be, the greatest fan of your life." Orton sang, a little off-key, but good nonetheless.

"Rain falls, angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival. You're my living proof. My love is alive and not dead. Tell me, that we belong together. Dress it with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows, of heartache that hang from a bow. And I'll be, your crying shoulder. I'll be a love suicide! I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be, the greatest fan of your life."

"I'll drop down. I've burned up. I fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in and turned on everything that you've said!!" Orton said, hitting the 9 second long note. "And I'll be, your crying shoulder. I'll be a love suicide! I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be, the greatest fan of your, And I'll be, your crying shoulder. I'll be a love suicide! I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be, the greatest fan of your life."

Orton finished the song and took a bow. "John Cena, everyone!"

Orton left the stage, to rehearse some more for the big medley coming up. As soon as John came out, "Lips of an Angel" started playing.

"Honey, why you calling me so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now. Honey, why you crying? Is everything okay? I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud. Well, my girls in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we ain't never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. And I, never wanna say goodbye. But girl, you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an angel." Cena said, sounding awfully good.

"Its funny that your calling me tonight. And yes I've dreamt of you, too. Does he know your talking to me? Will it start a fight? No I don't think she has a clue. Well, my girls in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we ain't never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. And I, never wanna say goodbye. But girl, you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an angel."

"Its really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. And I, never wanna say goodbye. But girl, you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel. But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel." Cena said and the fans gave him a standing ovation.

"Ladies and gentlemen...Randy Orton and Megan Fox!"

The two came out to the stage. They haven't really seen each other since Monday, when Randy picked Mickie. It's a shame though, because Randy hasn't said two words to Mickie. "Cinderella" started playing.

"You had my heart. And we'll never be worlds apart. Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star. Baby, cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars. And that's when you'll need me there. With you I'll always share. Because, when the sun shines we shine together. Told you, I'll be hear forever. Said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, I'm gonna stick it out till the end. Now that it's raining more then ever. Know that will still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey. Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey." Megan said, looking mortified she has to sing that.

"You becoming a dream to me. A fairy tale fantast. Nothing can ever compare. An image to my memory. And girl I'm asking you to be my queen. A vision on a magazine. That's when I'll be there. It's something we both share. Because, when the sun shine will shine together. You know I'll be here forever. Although it's a lot of rain outside. Girl it's getting late out and you can stay the night. But you give out anytime whenever. I can call a car, I ain't trying to stetcher. I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper. Baby girl you can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey." Randy sang, looking more horrified then Megan.

"You can run into my arms." Randy sang.

"It's okay don't be alarmed." Megan sang.

"Come into me, there's no distance in between our love." Megan sang.

"So go and say my name some more." Randy sang.

"And I'll be all you need and more." Megan sang.

"Because!" Randy sang.

"When the sun shines we shine together. Told you, I'll be hear forever. Said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, I'm gonna stick it out till the end." Megan sang.

" But you give out anytime whenever. I can call a car, I ain't trying to stretcher. I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper. Baby girl you can be my Cinderella, ella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey." Randy sand

"Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey." Megan said and the song ended.

"Megan Fox, everyone!" Randy said as Megan made her way backstage. "Everyone..Mickie James!"

"They tried to make me go to rehab. I said no, no, no. Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know. I ain't got the time and if my daddy think I'm fine. They'll try to make me go to rehab I won't go, go, go." Mickie said, starting the song.

"I'd rather be at home with Ran. I ain't go 70 days. There's nothing, there's nothing you can't teach me, that I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway. I didn't get a lot in class. But I know it don't come in a shot glass. They tried to make me go to rehab. I said no, no, no. Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know." Mickie sang.

"Your now rocking with the best, Mickie baby." Randy said.

"The man said, 'why, do you think you're here?" I said I got no idea. I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby. So, I always keep a bottle near me. He said, I just think your depressed. This me: yeah baby and the rest. They tried to make me go to rehab. I said no, no, no. Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know." Mickie sang.

"Mo money, mo checks. I'm addicted to fresh. 6 pairs of kicks is my definition of 12 steps. Kick back in the back. Get in the fan in the dry. Base blaring out of my system. That's how I detox. When will he stop? He's still poppin' that real shit. My face is numb I don't feel shit. I'm outta control. They tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go. So, I'm addicted. I'm Britney, I'm Whitney, I'm Bobby. Betty Ford ain't ready for us, ain't nothin can stop me. Oh look, he's relapsing. Look how he's rapping. Everytime I try to get out, it pulls me back in. Mickie should of rehabbed instead, she doubled its rations. Can you blame me for being a stick to my passion. My heron flows more deep blue then meron. I'm gonna O.D. till I'm in peace, like Anna Nicole." Randy sang.

"I don't ever wanna drink again. I just, oh, I just need a friend. I'm not gonna spend 10 weeks, have everyone think I'm on the mend. It's not just my pride. It' just till these tears have dried. They tried to make me go to rehab. I won't go, go, go." Mickie sang.

"Coming up next, the boys are back in town as Randy, John, Cody and Mike take on five classics, after a short intermission!" Mickie said and walked backstage.

The four boys came rushing out after intermission.

"Why do you build me up? Buttercup, baby just to let me down and mess me around and worst of all you never call Mickie when you say you will." Cody, John and Miz sang. Randy looked mortified.

"But our love is still. I need you, I need you more then anyone darling. You that I have from the start." Randy sang.

"So build me up buttercup, don't break my heart." The Miz sang, the fans really into him.

"I'll be over at ten, you told me time and again. But your late." Cody sang.

"I'll wait around again. I'll run to the door, I can't take anymore. Its not you. You let me down again." John sang.

"Baby baby, I'll try to find a little time and I'll make you mine. I'll be home, I'll be beside the phone waiting for you." Randy sang, and his eyes darted around the room, resting on Megan.

"Why do you build me up buttercup baby, just to let me down. And mess me around." All four sang.

"And then worst of, you never call baby when you say you will. But I love you still. I need you, more then anything darling. You know that I have from the start. So build me up buttercup, don't break my heart." All four sang and then took a bow.

The music for "Build me Up Buttercup" stopped and it changed to rock.

"I was blown away, what can I say. It all seemed to make sense. Your taking away everything, and I can't do without." Randy started.

"I try to see the good in life, but good things in life are hard to find." Cody sang, his turn in the song.

"Blow it away, blow it away." John sang.

"Can we make this something good? Well, I'll try to do it right this time around." Mike sang.

"Let's start over, I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over, cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me, but you're the only one. It's not over." All four sang, with the crowd really into it.

"Taking all I can take and I can not wait. Wasting too much time." Randy sang, with all his might.

"Being strong, holding on. Can't let it bring us down." John sang.

"My life with you means everything. So I won't give up that easily." Mike sang.

"Blow it away, blow it away. Can we make this something good?" Cody sang.

"Cause, it's all misunderstood. Well I'll try to do it right this time around." John sang.

"Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over, cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me, but you're the only one. It's not over." All four sang, the roof of the auditorium nearly coming off.

"Can't let this get away. Let it out, let it out. Don't get caught up in yourself. Let it out!" All four sang and the music stopped.

"Okay wow. You guys are a good crowd. This ain't happenin' next year though. No way. This next song is a classic." Cody said.

"Yeah, we gonna rock this jawn!" John said, energetic. " Are you guys ready for some Bon Jovi?!"

"Shot through the heart! And your too blame, darling you give love, a bad name!" All four sang and the music started playing.

"An angel's smile is what you sell. You promised me heaven and put me through hell." Randy sang, dancing around the stage.

"Chains of love, got a hold on me." John sang, taking his shirt off.

"When passion's a prison, you can't break free." Cody sang.

"Whoa, you're a loaded gun. Yeah. Whoa, there's nowhere to run. Noone can save me the damage is done! Shot through the heart, and your too blame. You give love a bad name. I'll play my part and you'll play your game. You give love a bad name. And you give love...a bad name." All four sang, the crowd singing back.

"Paint your smile on your lips. Blood red nails on your fingertips." Mike sang.

"A schoolboy's dream. You act so shy. Your very first kiss, was your first kiss goodbye." Randy sang.

"Whoa, you're a loaded gun. Yeah. Whoa, there's nowhere to run. Noone can save me the damage is done! Shot through the heart, and your too blame. You give love a bad name. I'll play my part and you'll play your game. You give love a bad name. And you give love...a bad name." All four sang, and Linda McMahon was moving her hips, a disturbing image to see.

"Shot through the heart and your to blame. You give love a bad name. I'll play my part. And you play your game. You give love a bad name. Oh, you give love...a bad name!" The music stopped and all four of them stood still.

"Wow, that was fun! Haha, up next we have a relatively new hit from Fall Out Boy. It's called 'Thanks for the Memories'. Hope you's like it. It's just gonna be me and John doing it. I'm gonna be in charge of the chorus. John'll sing the rest of the song." Randy sang. "Ladies and gentlemen, Cody Rhodes and Mike Mizanin!"

Cody and Mike took a bow and left the stage.

"I'm gonna make you bend and break. Say a prayer but let the good times roll, in case God doesn't show. And I want these words to make things right. But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life. Who does he think he is? If that's the worst you got. Better put your fingers back to the keys." John sang.

"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter. One night and one more time, thanks for the memories. Thanks for the memories. He, he, tastes like you only sweeter." Randy sang, looking comfortable with the rock.

"Been looking forward to the future, when my eyesight is going bad. And these crystal balls. It's always cloudy except for, when you look into the past. One night stands." John sang.

"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter. One night and one more time, thanks for the memories. Thanks for the memories. He, he, tastes like you only sweeter." Randy sang and he and John started rocking out, like two idiots.

"They say we only think in the form of crunching numbers. In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers. Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes. I'm a liner away for getting you into the mood."

"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you, only sweeter." Randy sang and the music stopped.

They took a bow and then Cody and Mike came back.

"Now, we're gonna sing a song from Aerosmith. It's a pretty well known song. It's 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'." Cody said, and the crowd got to there feet.

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while your far away dreaming." John sang.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever." Mike sang.

"Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure." Randy sang.

"I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing." All four sang again, sounding good.

"Laying close to you, feeling your heart beating. And I'm wondering what your dreaming. Wonder if its me your seeing." Cody sang.

"Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together." Randy sang.

"I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever." John sang.

"I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing. I don't wanna miss one smile. I don't wanna miss one kiss. I just be with you, right here with you. Just like this. I just wanna hold you close and feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall sleep, cause I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing, cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing." All four of them sang and the song ended. They took a bow and left the stage.

All the girls came down to the stage and the music started playing.

After there version of "Don't Leave Me This Way" they left the stage and they boys came out.

They sang, "Joy to the World" and left the stage. Linda McMahon walked onto the stage, with a microphone.

"Thank you for joining us tonight. Please cast your vote for the winner of the best performance tonight. (A/N: tell me what one you want to win). Results will be tallied and your vote will be told tomorrow during school. The first place will receive a iPod shuffle. Second place will receive a monetary award of 50 dollars and third place will receive a monetary award of 25 dollars. Thank you guys!" Linda said and left the stage.

The students quickly left the auditorium and Randy walked up to Mickie backstage.

"Hey, Mick."

"Hi. Um, I was thinking that you don't pay me enough mind. So, this relationship. It's over." Mickie said and walked away. Randy was shocked. He looked around. He was all alone in the room. Alone. He wondered for a quick minute, if he would end up alone.

End of chapter

A/N: this is extremley hard. I took the hard way and listened to the songs instead of typing them out. Give me an idea on who you want to win the first place award, second place and third place. Also, Randy Orton...what should I do with him?


	8. HIATUS

HIATUS..

As of right now, I am on a permanent hiatus. Im sorry I didn't update earlier ! ill be back soon ! till then, review, review review!


End file.
